This invention concerns wheelchairs of the foldable kind in which there are two main side frames connected together by foldable links and in which the seat and back panels are of flexible material that is foldable when the links are folded to bring the wheelchair into the folded position wherein the side frames are closely adjacent to each other.
Various designs of wheelchairs of this foldable kind are known. However, it is still required to provide foldable wheelchairs that are more compact when folded, either for storage or transport, and that are easier for use and adaptation for a range of different applications.
It is an object of this invention to provide an improved form of foldable wheelchair of the kind aforementioned which is more compact when folded than other foldable wheelchairs.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an improved wheelchair which is stable in the folded condition and which is arranged for easy portability.
Other objects of this invention include providing various special features in a foldable wheelchair of the kind afore-mentioned which facilitate both manufacture, use and adaptability.